Reassurance
by blueintheclouds
Summary: Harry has another Voldemort nightmare and Hermione comforts him. Fluffy! Post DH with side Ron/Luna and Draco/Ginny. Please read & review!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me but to JK Rowling.

A/N: Hey guys I'm here with my first story! The title's a bit stupid and not really clever or that fitting with the story and I know this idea isn't very original, but hey, it's my first so give me a break! It'll be a little rough in the beginning of writing fan fiction, I reckon but hopefully it'll all work out nice and smooth so we can all have a great time with it, haha I appreciate all who read this and please, please review!

"_And you will lose . . . everything, Harry Potter, starting with your heart." Voldemort hissed lowly in front of the shining putrid green sky as he rose his legendary wand towards Hermione Granger's trapped form, ready to cast the killing curse._

"_No! No! No! NOOOOO HERMIONE NOO!" __Harry bellowed in agony._

"Harry! Harry, Harry, Harry, wake up!" Hermione urgently said as she jerked her fiancé's shoulder back and forth.

"H-Her-Hermione? What?" A sweating Harry asked he fumbled over the night stand's surface searching for his glasses before finally capturing them and putting them on.

"You were having a nightmare again." She replied softly.

"I-I, I was. Hermione, you're, you're here and you're okay and you're _alive._" He gasped lightly as he cradled her into his arms, placing her head under his chin.

"I thought you didn't have those dreams anymore Harry." She whispered as she began to trace circles on his slightly damp chest.

"I-I didn't. I don't, Hermione. I don't know why it happened tonight."

"Oh Harry." She sighed and snuggled in closer to him.

"It was during the final battle again, he seemed to have captured you. I couldn't do anything about it. It was pure torture in my dream. It seemed so real Hermione, I-I was so scared I really lost you."

"Oh Harry, you know I'm right here. He's gone now, I'm alive, Ron's alive, you're alive and I still love you; we're engaged and will be ready to marry each other in just two weeks, I'm never going to leave your side. I'll be with you forever, you know that. Life is starting to get really, really good Harry." Harry didn't say anything but gripped her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"I need you to reassure me." He said and felt rather then saw her smile in the dark.

"I'll always be there to reassure you I'm still alive, won't I, Harry?" She replied as she began to move fully on top of him and straddled him.

"Yes, that's why I asked you to marry me, of course." He joked.

She responded to him with a light slap on the arm and a hot smoldering kiss.

He groaned and gripped her hips tighter, pushing her down onto him harder. She whimpered and gasped as his tongue invaded her mouth.

_Yes, yes. This is all I need in this life. Hermione, my one and only love, my god. _Harry thought as he rolled Hermione underneath him.

Soft sighs and whimpers soon turned to loud moans and cries as the two moved in what was known as their most practiced dance.

The next morning came quickly as the sun rose east outside the two lovers' flat.

"Mm, Harry." Hermione groaned softly as she pulled on Harry's limp arm more to fully cover her small frame and snuggled in deeper to him. He smacked his lips quietly then continued to sleep letting out a soft wheeze. Hermione chuckled. _Oh Harry, you've never been the morning person._ Hermione thought to herself and kissed his strong arm that was wrapped so tightly around her. She breathed in his masculine scent and closed her eyes as the scent of Harry once again overwhelmed her senses. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at the bedside clock that read 7:07 am. She sighed inwardly knowing that Harry would have to be awake in less than 10 minutes. _Poor love, I wish you could just stay at home all day and not work at all, but that wouldn't make someone like you happy, now would it? I love you so much. _Hermione mulled over.

"I wish you didn't think so hard in the morning, Hermione." A deep groggy voice rang behind her as his arm pulled her over to be placed on top of him.

"Oh Harry, I love you so much!" Hermione cried as she plunged herself into his arms, knocking him back down on the bed with a gasp.

"Ha-ha, Hermione. What's with the sudden rush of emotion?"

"I-I was just thinking about you and I just can't believe everything we've been through. I love you with all of my heart."

"I do too, Hermione, you know you're the one thing I love the most in the entire world; both magical and muggle." Hermione squeezed her arms tighter around his neck. Harry stroked her bare back up and down, closing his eyes in bliss as he enjoyed the feel of her bare breasts pressed up firmly against his chest.

"I can't wait to be your wife. I-I can't wait till I'm Hermione Potter; I can't wait to be the mother of your children. Harry, I-I can't wait at all!" Hermione whispered feverishly in his ear. Harry's grin broadened.

"I feel the same way, love." He replied, still stroking her back.

"Why can't we get married _now?_"

"Merlin Hermione, you're going to be the death of me with all of your hard questions. You know your mum and Mrs. Weasley have been planning this wedding for _months_ now. We can't very well disappoint them and just elope, now could we?"

"_No. _We _could _do anything! Anything we wanted to right now! We can elope; we just won't because everything's all sorted out and everyone'll be crushed once they found out no one was invited to the famous Harry Potter's wedding."

Harry groaned. "Er, Hermione. You know I hate that "famous Harry Potter line." " Hermione giggled in response.

"Now, why don't we go and hop into the shower and save water as I reassure you some more that I am still very much alive, huh?" Hermione asked, smiling down at Harry.

Harry moaned in reply and gathered her up into his arms, placing his arms around her bare bum. Hermione wrapped her smooth legs around his waist and smiled another one of her radiant smiles as the bathroom door shut.

Meanwhile outside their bedroom, Ron Weasley had just apparated in and knocked on their door.

"Harry? Hermione? You guys awake?" With no response from inside the room, Ron gently opened the door only to see an empty bed filled with messed up sheets and covers. Ron chuckled, knowing what his friends did earlier. He walked over to the bathroom door to hear if anyone was in there and heard the hard sound of the shower running mixed in with a feminine moan of "_Harry!" _and a ragged gasp of _"Oh Hermione!" _in respond. Ron lifted his head away from the door shortly to make a disgusted face and muttered, "Bloody Merlin, will these two ever stop shagging?"

He knocked on the bathroom door harder and said moderately loud, "Harry, Hermione. Mum told me to tell you to come by at midday for tea to go over final preparation plans for the wedding." A brief pause occurred before Hermione's response of "Yeah, okay, Ron. We'll be there."

"Hey, check yourself next time mate, you might want to check if 'Mione and I are in the bedroom before you go and open the door." Harry's deep voice called out to him.

"Well, sorry for notifying you of important information. If you two weren't so damn busy shagging everywhere every time I come then that wouldn't be an issue would it?"

"Ron, please, we do not shag every time and everywhere you're here. Thank you for telling us about your mum, and please leave Harry and I to continue what we were doing before you hear even louder noises." Hermione curtly responded.

Ron shot his ear backwards as quick as a snitch and made a disgusted face once again.

"Did not want to hear that. Luna says hey, she'll be at mum's later also, so she'll help you two with the final plans."

"Great! Oh by the way, how's she doing with the pregnancy? The first trimester's always the worst." Hermione's voice over rang the shower yet Ron could still hear Harry's low groan from outside the door.

"Er, she's fine. Um, I must be going. You-you two just-finish whatever I interrupted." Ron finally said and abruptly left his spot from the bathroom door.

"Thanks mate! See ya!" Harry's voice cried.

"All the bloody sodding time." Ron scoffed as he made his way out of the Potters' flat.

As midday soon came, Harry and Hermione made their way over to the Burrow.

"Hello hello dears!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she enveloped Harry and Hermione both in another one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley" Harry replied. Hermione smiled her greeting.

"Well, let's not waste time now, yeah dears? There's still much left of planning. For instance, Hermione, do you plan on wearing a veil at your wedding? Or perhaps a tiara? Or even both?"

"Oh! Er,"

"She'll be wearing a veil of course." Ellen Granger answered for Hermione as she made her way through the door. "Hermione, I have just the perfect veil for you to wear with your dress. It was mine when I married your father, you know."

"Oh really?"

"Oh Ellen, I'm so glad you're here. This will get things done much, much quicker!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Glad to be here Molly, now let's get these two's plans finalised, shall we?"

And the four worked on last minute wedding plans for the next 3 hours. After everything had been all set and finished, Harry turned over to Hermione with another one of his intense gaze.

Hermione, knowing what that deep forest green colour in his eye meant, inwardly groaned. "Harry, we can't do that...here."

Harry took an over exaggerated sigh. "Hermione!" He whined. "I only just went through 3 hours of wedding planning. C'mon, please? It'll, it'll be quick. I promise. I just really need you." He begged and nuzzled her neck. Hermione smiled softly.

"Oh alright you big horn dog, to the broom cupboard we go once again."

"Yes!" Harry cried in triumph and plopped Hermione's body over his shoulder, laughing as he carried her to the Weasleys' broom cupboard.

After 15 minutes passed, a flustered Hermione opened the closet door, rearranging her skirt. Harry quickly followed her out, wiping the excess sweat off his forehead and cleared his throat.

"Well you two look like you just came back from a great shag." Luna Weasley stated as she bit into a caramel covered apple.

"Luna! Where were you earlier? Ron said you'd be here." Hermione asked as she flushed.

"Oh sorry I was doing an interview with a centaur for The Quibbler."

"Ooh, fascinating."

"So anyways, how are you and Harry doing?"

Hermione smiled at Harry who held her hand back.

"We're doing just fine. How are you and the twins? Do you know the sexes yet?"

"No but we should be able to next visit. I suspect they'll both be boys though."

"Oh really, why do you reckon so?" Harry asked.

"Because the nargles won't leave my stomach area alone of course, and we all know nargles are more attracted to boys than girls."

"Er, right." Harry said. "Well, I'm going to go find Ron. We should leave soon 'Mione, we both have an early day tomorrow." He said and brushed Hermione's cheek lightly.

"We do." Hermione replied and continued on her conversation with Luna.

Harry walked into the kitchen and smiled as he saw his other best mate digging into several of Mrs. Weasley's family favourite mince pie.

"Oi Ron! Do you ever stop eating?" Harry exclaimed.

"Funny, Hermione said that exact phrase to me in 6th year."

Harry smiled. "Well, you know it's not dinner yet. So just, put the fork down and step away from the pies."

"No! Nobody can take me away from mum's mince pie!"

"Not even Luna and your soon to be born twins?"

"Oh well, yes them of course, but not you or anyone else."

Harry sniggered. "Alright then have it your way, Weasel-bee."

"You know I hate that nickname!"

"I know, that's why I use it."

Ron scoffed. "So how were the final preparations? Bore you to death?"

"Of course, but it's nothing new and Hermione knew just what I needed afterwards and that made it all okay."

"Oi you two had a shag here!"

"No..."

"Merlin, you two are unbelievable. You know that? You're like bloody rabbits!"

"Except much less furrier and a ton cuter also."

"Har-har, Harry, har-har. So, where are you and 'Mione going to be eating tonight?"

"Ron, you just gobbled up the majority of your mum's mince pies that was made for your entire family. You don't need any more food. I reckon she's going to kill you when she realises just who ate it."

"I always need more food! Besides, I should escape her wrath, shouldn't I? That's why it'll be a great plan if I just slip away from the family dinner and have it with you and Hermione."

"You know you also want to avoid Malfoy, too."

"Yes, him too! God whoever would have known he would be engaged to _my sister?_ The whole world's gone bloody mental!"

"Ron, he'll be your brother in law in about less than a year. I think you two should start getting on friendlier terms, yeah? Besides, he makes Ginny happy. Isn't that what you want?"

"Harry, aren't you mad at him for dating your ex-girlfriend?"

"No." Harry replied as he reflected over the short time he and Ginny went out in 6th year. "I don't think I've ever _truly _had feelings for Ginny. It was a dark time, and I guess I just wanted a small sense of normalcy. She provided that for a little while until I realised, I'm Harry Potter, I'll never be normal. Ginny and I are definitely better off as friends."

"Yes, please. That's the way I prefer it also. Although, I would rather have her marry you then Malfoy, after all, we're best mates."

"Honestly, I can't picture myself with anyone else besides Hermione."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Gees Harry, I never knew you could be such a Casanova."

Harry sighed wistfully. "What can I say? She brings it out in me."

"I know. Why don't you two just leave before you shag here once again and the whole family will have to hear it."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose we have to be on our way. Good talking to you, mate. And, remember; be at least _civil _to Malfoy."

Ron muttered, "Yeah yeah." And Harry left the room to find Hermione sitting on the reception room's couch chatting away idly with Luna.

"Ready to leave, beautiful?" Harry asked as he planted a kiss on the back of Hermione's neck and breathed in her light scent of parchment and iris.

"Sure darling." She replied as she pushed her neck closer to Harry's face.

"Luna, it was great talking to you. You must come over for tea sometime so we can talk some more about the first trimester. I'll need loads of information to be prepared for when Harry and I get pregnant." Hermione said.

Luna chuckled. "Always prepared beforehand, eh Hermione? And, of course, just send me an owl when you'd like for me too. Always a pleasure, Harry. See you." Luna said in her dreamlike voice and kissed both of their cheeks before taking off to find Ron in the kitchen.

Harry took Hermione into his arms and kissed her soundly as the two apparated out of the Burrow back to their flat.

"Well, that was a long day." Hermione exclaimed as she fanned herself on the couch.

"Yes it was, love. I'll go cook us some dinner, what would you like?"

"Oh whatever's fine, darling."

Harry decided to cook some baked ziti as it was Hermione's favourite.

"I'll cook your favourite, 'Mione."

"Oh Harry, you're such a sweetheart."  
"What can I say? I love you." Hermione smiled.

After eating Harry's delicious dinner, Hermione and Harry retired to bed early, snuggling up together to watch a movie.

"I love this part!" Hermione said as she kept her eyes trained on the movie.

"I love you." Harry said softly. Hermione looked up to him and blushed, snuggling into his chest deeper and kissing his nipple. She took the remote and turned it off, wrapping herself tighter around Harry's body.

"I thought that was your favourite part?" Harry asked, confused.

"Oh Harry, I just figure I rather be spending time with you. After all, we _are_ getting married in less than 2 weeks." Harry chuckled and stroked Hermione's arm.

"I hope I don't have another dream like last night's again, 'Mione."

"Oh Harry, you won't. I-I'll be here if you need anything, you know that."

"I just love you so fucking much." Harry said and kissed the side top of her head.

"I know you do. But, why don't you show me instead?" Hermione smiled and Harry moaned as she wiggled her body on top of his.

"Yes, I think I should." Harry replied and flipped Hermione's body underneath his. Hermione sighed blissfully and wrapped her legs around his waist as he slipped off her nightgown.

Hermione whimpered. "Yes, yes, only you Harry. It's always been you." She gasped as she grabbed at his back as he began to slowly rock into her.

It was the middle of the night when Harry watched Hermione sleep next to him peacefully. He pulled her towards him tightly and enveloped her into his arms securely. She murmured a soft "Harry" before continuing her steady deep breathing once again. Harry sighed in contentment. _This is definitely the life. Hermione's all I could ever ask and hope for. My one and only true love. Gods, I can't wait till I marry her, till she becomes Hermione Jean Potter. Merlin, how fantastic does that sound? We'll have the same initials and everything. And, then she'll be able to give me what I wanted most from my childhood; a family. A family with Hermione will be great. Maybe we'll have a boy with messy brown hair and green eyes or a girl with bushy black hair and brown eyes, or vice versa. I can't wait to see what our children will look like. They'll be amazing at quidditch and school; their favourite hobbies will be reading and flying, naturally, of course. Hermione and I'll raise them to be the most perfect kids any parent could ever ask for. I can't wait. I'm so happy, not even the reincarnation of Voldemort could take this away from me. I hope to Merlin I don't have another one of those nightmares again, they're horrible. But, of course, Hermione will always be there for me anyways, to reassure me that she's here and alive, and __**loves me. **__Merlin, could life get any better? _Harry thought to himself as he wrapped his arms more tightly around Hermione's stomach. And, with those last thoughts, Harry drifted himself off to sleep with a small smile on his face, peacefully sated as he knew that Hermione would always be there for him, to reassure him of her love and their happiness.


End file.
